The Pine Twins and Their New Relationships
by viva.la.chaos
Summary: Sucky title but basically, the pine twins each find a cute little person to date. Takes place...before, during, and after. I hope you like it. OC's and actual characters here.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

The Pine Twins and Their New Relationships

 **Note: None of this is possibly cannon. The last episode airs later this month of February 2016 and we don't know their fate. (I hope all of my babies and TV boyfriend are okay!) Either way, I love the thought of Dipper going back to Gravity Falls the next few summers and the twins each finding someone to date somewhere in that time zone. This is a bunch of OC and character shipping. Because let's face it, the twins both deserve some happy ending. And possibly more mischief.**

 **P.S. I don't know how I feel about Bipper and I just don't ship Dipper and Pacifica. Or Mabel with any of the boys she's crushed on. She deserves someone better! Both of them do!**

Chapter 1

The Pines Twins are still twelve, so this is at the beginning of the show because I think it would be cuter this way.

The Mystery Shack was up and running and Dipper and Mabel found themselves idly putting everything away when the door opened and a girl walked. Both looked up but the girl just kept walking in stride singing under her breath. Her hair was fair with a silver purple tone to it and her eyes were dark and lovely. She walked past the counter while talking out loud now, "Hey Wendy. Hey Soos. Stan. Two people my size who I don't know." She stopped short having just passed the twins before walking backwards and staring at the two of them critically. "Why don't I know you?"

The twins looked at each other before the girl walked even farther back to see Stan. "Hey, Stan, why don't I know the two people my age? What did I miss?" she stared at the twins her head cocked to the side.

"This is my niece and nephew. They came here for the summer. Cipher, meet, Dipper and Mabel."

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel gushed. "I love your shirt!" Cipher grinned spreading her arms making the fabric of her open jacket move aside. The shirt was designed in a very artful cipher wheel filled in with weird characters and just straight up random things. "What is that?"

"A cipher wheel." Dipper said. "I see what you did there." Cipher smiled brighter. "That's actually really cool."

"Thanks, I made it."

"NO WAY!" Mabel shouted.

"Yes way!" Cipher shot back. "It looks like you made your awesome little sweater. The shooting star is beautiful." Mabel struck a pose and Cipher laughed good naturedly before looking at Dipper. "I like your hat. It's cute." Dipper blushed avoiding her gaze watching his feet shuffle nervously on the ground. "Wait, do your bug bites spell BEWARB? Dude, that's awesome!"

Dipper laughed a little looking up. "It used to say beware but they bit me some more." Cipher laughed.

Cipher turned to look at Stan. "Where have you been hiding these two?"

"California with their parents."

"Well no more!" she called putting her arms around each of their necks. "I like these two. Just look at them." She let go of them before pulling herself onto the counter in front of Wendy. "Are you here for the summer too?"

"Yeah!" Mable answered.

"Wait, where are you from?" Dipper asked.

Cipher gestured to the Mystery Shack. "Gravity Falls. But I travel a lot for various events." She shrugged. "But I always come back here for summer break. I was raised here after all." She sighed happily leaning back on her hands.

"Wait, do you know any cute boys?" Mabel gushed. Cipher gave her a curious look.

"She's going through her boy crazy phase." Dipper commented.

"Oh. Well I know a few in town I guess. Wait!" Cipher pulled out her phone and looked through her contacts. "I may know someone that you would get along great with. Assuming he's back in town." Mabel squealed as Cipher put her phone away. "Either way, have you guys met anyone in town?"

"No." Dipper said.

"Wait, you _haven't_ gone exploring yet? Stanford! How dare you not let them explore this place."

"They don't need to. They need to help out around the shack." Cipher looked around the shack which only had one customer, Tyler.

"Blasphemy! They shall explore the town!" Cipher said putting a hand on her heart. "One day." Mabel looked ecstatic while Dipper looked a bit uncomfortable. "You guys will love it here. I promise." Cipher said. Her phone vibrated to life and she looked at the Caller ID. "Shoot, that's my brother. I'll see you two later for the tour alright?" Cipher called walking out the door.

"Totally." Mabel said looking at Dipper who looked uncertain. "You are going to come right?"

"Maybe we should hang around here." Dipper suggested glancing over at Wendy. Mabel followed his gaze and squealed.

"You have a cru-" he put a hand over her mouth shushing her making sure Wendy hadn't heard. She hadn't. she was too busy cheering Soos on his tried to the worm with a bit of success surprisingly.

"Mabel! I do not!" Dipper insisted. She licked his hand and he drew back instinctively feeling the wetness.

"Then why did you try to silence me?"

"Because," his cheeks flushed. "I don't…want Wendy to get the wrong idea."

"Sure." Mabel said rolling her eyes. "Bro bro, just tell Wendy."

"Mabel, not now." He insisted.

The shack had shut down for the night and Dipper and Mabel had both gone to their room and were laying in bed trying to sleep when it happened. Something leapt onto Dipper briefly before jumping on Mabel. The twins shot up each with a shout of surprise before Dipper managed to turn on their lantern. Standing there between the two of them was none other than Cipher.

"Come on you two there's no time to waste!" Cipher called moving to climb out the gaping window.

"What?" a sleepy Dipper called. "Where are you taking us?" he mumbled stumbling out of bed and looking for his shoes.

Cipher took his wrist and Mabel's as well and pulled them to the window. "There isn't time!" she called before jumping out the window and grabbing a rope secured to the roof. "Let's go!" with a laugh, Cipher slid down the rope before Mabel followed suit laughing as well before the girls were looking at Dipper.

"Come on Dipper!" Mabel called in a whispery voice.

"Aren't you coming Dip?" Cipher asked. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, Dipper grabbed the rope and climbed down joining the girls. Cipher ruffled his hair before zipping up her black jacket and setting off through the woods making sure the twins were following her.

After a few minutes, Cipher stopped and the twins were up on a hill overlooking the entire town that glittered like distant stars. It wasn't a view of a city. No it was smaller with small building grouped together and even some far from the center. But it had a rustic beauty to it seeing the collective town shining for the last time that day, all of it overshadowed by the daunting hanging cliffs. Cipher whispered to them, "Welcome to Gravity Falls."

 **Hey! Hope you like this, I just love all of these characters and hope I can do them justice! Also, do you hate me? For Cipher? I already had this character made up then I watched an episode of Gravity Falls and I was just like, "This is fate!" Anyway, LIVE THE GRAVITY FALLS LIFE BECAUSE IT'S DYING!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cipher and the Name Edward

Chapter 2

Dipper sat in the woods reading through the journal he had found with vigor. Suddenly silver purple filled his vision and he looked up to see Cipher hanging upside down from a tree branch. "Whatcha reading? Some old journal?" she looked at him her eyes curious and dancing with life.

"Uh…" he put the book behind his back. "Nothing. Just some dusty old thing." Cipher reached for it but he slid backwards more.

"Aw come on. I like older novels. And mystery. But I pin that on the Falls." Dipper made a nervous sound and Cipher gave him a look. "Come on Dipstick. Let me see."

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious." Cipher answered reaching for it once again. Dipper kept it out of her reach and suddenly in a flurry of color, Cipher was on the ground, sitting up rubbing her mess of hair. "Ouch."

"Are you okay?"

"I think so." She shook her head before looking at Dipper. "I'm going to see that book you have." She reached for it falling over as Dipper stood. "Dipper it's a book, you're a dude, I'm a female. Let me see it."

"How does that even make sense?" he asked.

"I don't know! Words just come out this thing!" she insisted with a smiling frown (however you explain that face) on her face. Dipper chuckled a little before Cipher reached for the book again, her fingers wrapping around the spine. Her other hand tickled his side and he fell down in a fit of laughs.

"Hey!" he called through the laughs as Cipher climbed the tree, the journal under her arm. "Cipher! Get back here."

Mabel appeared from behind a tree. "Hey broseph, it's time for Stan-cakes." Mabel said cheerfully, her braces glittering in the light.

"Give me a minute." Dipper muttered before Cipher's head popped down and waved cheerily at Mabel, her hair a wild curtain gravity tugging at it.

"Hey Cipher!" Mabel said. "What are you doing?"

"Hanging out with Dipstick." Cipher answered.

"Cipher," Dipper said a bit exasperated. "Can I have my book back?" She fixed him with a look. "Please?" Cipher smiled at him before swinging back up into the tree.

"What book?" Mabel asked looking up into the tree. Cipher flipped down landing nimbly.

"This old journal one." Cipher answered flipping through the pages. "Really interesting. Where did you get it?" Dipper flushed a little taking the book back from Cipher who passed it over without a fight.

"I found it." He said with a small nervous smile. Cipher gave him a weird look with emotions he couldn't place. Nevertheless, it vanished with her next sentence.

"You should let me read it. Looks neat. Either way, enjoy your Stan-cakes. Also, Mabel, his name is Edward." Mabel gave a little squeal before Cipher's phone went off. "Like clockwork." She said before waving to the twins and running off.

Dipper blinked before following Mabel through the woods. "Seriously, what are you reading?" Mabel asked trying to look at the book as he stowed it in his vest.

"Just a book. Look…I'll tell you later. I'm hungry." Mabel sighed but let it go whenever she saw a shimmering red bird flying above them and decided to see if it would go to the Mystery Shack. Dipper cast another look back to where Cipher had vanished wondering vaguely where she was off to.


	3. Chapter 3: So This Is Edward

Chapter 3: So This is Edward

Mabel woke up positively giddy the next morning. Which was not uncommon. Leaping out of bed, she dressed in a sparkly purple Me-wow sweater and a turquoise skirt. Again, totally normal. Skipping down the steps, Mabel sang a little under her breath. Dipper looked up from his book to see his sister skipping around happily. Shrugging nonchalantly, Dipper went back to his reading before Mabel appeared over the top of his book.

Dipper jumped a little before composing himself with the slightest blush. "Hey Mabel… what are you doing?"

"Dying of excitement!" she squealed.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Today I get to meet Edward!" Mabel squealed jumping up and down making Dipper fall off the chair and hit his head. He rubbed it as Mabel jumped on the seat cushion happily. Dipper shook his head a little with a smile. "Cipher said he would come over here today!" she jumped down in front of her brother still smiling from ear to ear.

"That's very nice Mabel." Dipper answered pushing his sister back playfully. "Looks like you'll have someone to get you through your boy crazy phase." Mabel was stopped from squealing and answering by the ring of the doorbell. Mabel squealed wildly running to the front door. As through the door opened she was greeted with two figures standing there on the threshold.

"Sup Mabel." Cipher greeted hands in her hoodie pocket, her sleeves pushed up her arms. "Meet my good nutty friend, Edward."

Edward had a dark mass of hair sticking up all along his head paired with shining green eyes like pure emeralds behind his glasses. He was thin and stringy but tall, Cipher's height towering slightly above the twins. "Hey," Edward said with a bright smile at the excited Mabel standing there with her eyes wide.

"Hi! I'm Mabel!" Mabel said with a dazzling smile reveling her braces.

"So I've heard." Edward answered.

"You two have fun with whatever, I'm going to go hang out with Dipper." Cipher walked into the house waving at her friends. Mabel smiled after Cipher before looking at Edward who extended his arm to Mabel.

"Such a gentleman." Mabel said accepting it as he guided her into the woods with a little laugh. "So where are we going Edward?" Mabel asked batting her long lashes in a flirtatious little way.

"Well, I know a great place to pick flowers." He smiled warmly at Mabel who brightened instantly.

"I LOVE flowers!" she exclaimed.

"So do I!" he responded with the same amount of enthusiasm his eyes bright. "I love making flower crowns and then putting them on the animals of the forest. They just look so cute with them on!" he gushed his eyes alive.

"You can do that?" she asked her eyes wide. _Oh yeah, this is going to be the best date ever!_

Cipher walked into the building smiling at Dipper while he sat on the floor watching his sister at the doorway. "She seems happy."

"Edward's a good guy, real sweet if annoying sometimes. I thought they would be a good match." Dipper laughed a little before standing up brushing himself off. Cipher sat on the dinosaur side table as Dipper sat in the chair. "So where's that dusty old book?" Cipher asked tilting her head slightly.

"Cipher, it's just some book."

"Then let me see this book you keep reading doofus. I'm curious." She leaned back on her hands. "What are you watching? That duck is wearing a weird hat…I don't like that look on his face."

"You've never seen Duck-tective? Where have you been living?"

"Here there and everywhere!" Cipher answered brightly throwing her arms out dramatically. "But I always return to the falls. How can you not? I love this place." Her arms dropped as she looked at the TV. "Why is there a penguin hanging out with a duck in London?"

"Let me teach you about Duck-tective." He said with a smile.

"Am I going to regret letting you teach me?"

"Maybe." He said conspiratorially and Cipher shook her head. "Alright, let's start with the duck."

"There's a deer!" Edward called excitedly. Picking up the red and yellow flower crown he had made, he ran after the deer before throwing it so it caught on one of its antlers. "Yes!" he called as Mabel laughed with him.

"That was awesome! He looks so pretty now." Mabel said gushing as Edward came back to finish his chain. "What kind of animal should you give that one to?" she asked seeing the delicate blue and red crown with a golden on as a center jewel.

"I already know who deserves this crown." Edward said finishing the last knot sitting in front of Mabel. Leaning over, he put the crown delicately on her head smiling as he leaned back to see her. "Perfect. For the queen of the Falls." Mabel struck a little pose with a blinding smile making Edward laugh politely. "Selfie time!" Edward said putting his arm around Mabel and smiling at the camera as she put her arm around him and threw her other arm with a bright smile. Mabel shoved him off playfully once the picture was done.

"I love this crown! Here," she put a white flower crown on his head causing a stark difference from the dark tint to his hair. He laughed pushing it out of his eyes before Mabel added, "By the way, I am the god of destruction!" she announced pulling a strongman pose with a smile.

"True, true." Edward conceded still laughing slightly. "This is fun." He told Mabel leaning back on his hands. "I'm glad Cipher met you then brought me into the picture." He smiled.

"Me too." Mabel answered with a goofy laugh. "We need to find more animals."

"This one belongs on a goat." Edward said picking up a white and red one. "Maybe you could meet my unofficial pet, Gompers."

"The goat at the Mystery Shack?"

"Yeah, I feed him all the time and he always nibbles away at my knitted clothes."

"Knitting? I love to knit."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Who do you think made this fabulous little sweater?"

"You're kidding. Can you make me one?" his eyes were alive with excitement. "I love sweaters but I'm awful at knitting to be honest."

"Maybe I could teach you!"

"That would be amazing!" Edward said matching her for enthusiasm. "Then we could make each other little sweaters and hats that match! We could be the Knitting Duo." Edward said holding his hands out excitedly.

"Yes! And Gompers could be our mascot! We could make a secret society and take over the world like this! Through the yarn!" she announced falling back into the grass with a laugh.

"That's our code. Through the yarn!" He exclaimed his eyes alight with color. Mabel laughed with him joyous. Through the afternoon they discussed their new organization past the time when they were out of flowers. Past when all the animals they could catch had flower crowns.

Through the day and on the verge of night they talked and laughed with each other forming a beautiful bond.

At the Shack, Dipper did something similar. He and Cipher shared a day full of laughs and sharing stories as they taught each other about themselves. When the sun began to set, Cipher's phone went off and she glanced at it with a knowing smirk before hitting a few buttons and putting her arm around Dipper's shoulders.

"I've got to go Dip." She knocked the bill of his hat down playfully. "But first," she held the phone up and stuck out her tongue as Dipper smiled with a laugh. Cipher took the picture before getting up and brushing herself off a bit. "Perfect. Well, see you later buddy, my brother needs me."

"Later Cipher!" Dipper called as she walked out the door, head held high.


	4. Chapter 4: Gobblewonker episode thing

Chapter 4: Gobblewonker, have you never heard of it?

 **I will be now doing certain episodes tweaked to add in my adorable little children I created. I won't do all of them but I will do as many as I feel I can without ruining the show and this fanfics separate plot that comes later after Weirdmaggedon. Also…it ends freaking tomorrow! Insert hysterical screaming…here.**

Dipper and Mabel shared a look seeing the small boat that their Grunkle Stan was in compared to the one Soos was in. deciding to go with Soos, they set off for Scuttlebutt Island cheering loudly. Coming up to the shore they heard wild laughter followed by splashing. Coming up, they saw two figures on the beach with fishing poles in swimsuits dripping wet.

"Who is that?" Mabel asked being the puppet master to the pelican on the prow of their boat.

"I don't know." Dipper answered ignoring the pelican looking at him funny.

"Hey hambone, isn't that your new friend? Cipher." Dipper squinted against the fog before seeing that he was right. There was no mistaking her purple silver hair shining with water and its own luster. "Hey, is that Edward? I didn't know he was back in town." Mabel gave a little squeal which had Cipher looking over at them.

Just in time to see the boat crash on shore. "I'm a look out genius!" Mabel called out throwing her hands up in victory.

"Hey guys, come here to fish or swim?" Cipher asked cheerfully while casually shoving Edward into the water, her eyes on the boat.

"This is a monster hunt!" Mabel announced grandly waving her arms around. "We came to get a picture of the Gobble happy wonker thingy."

"A Gobblewonker, indigenous only to Gravity Falls. Have you never heard of it before? Dude, the Loch Ness Monster has a lot to live up to." Cipher laughed as the twins got off the boat.

"Have you seen it before?"

"Sure have. It likes the other side of the island hence why we fish here." Edward smiled before shaking his wet hair in Cipher's direction and she went to push him but he grabbed her arm and threw her in. Cipher popped back up quickly shaking her head before climbing out in her swim shirt and shorts.

"He's huge and a weird shade of green." Edward described with a shrug toweling off his hair. "Want us to show you the way?" Edward offered putting the towel around his neck as Cipher cuffed the back of his head getting her own towel.

"That'd be great." Dipper said with a smile.

"Cool, now where are my shoes? Wait," she looked over the water before shrugging. "Guess I left them at home." She and Edward lead the way through the island everyone chatting with each in a hushed tone the air seeming to demand it of the group. "How did you learn about the Gobblewonker?"

"Some crazy old man at the docks."

"Old Man Mcgucket? I love him! He's the best old man around. In a close second is Stan. He's just so stupid and weird with his heart in the right place. Or is that someone else?"

"Our uncle?" Dipper said.

"Stan is the biggest mystery of the town." Edward said. "To us at least." He shrugged. "Anyway, where is Stan? He usually comes to the first day of fishing. It told to leave every year too." Edward chuckled as Cipher shook her head.

"Out on the lake somewhere." Mabel said a little guiltily. "He brought us to fish with him but then we heard about the monster and came here." Cipher shrugged not questioning their choices out loud at least.

"What do you guys hear that?" Dipper asked. "Cameras ready." He instructed.

(Insert beaver scene here)

"I want that beaver." Edward said right before Cipher threw her towel down and dove into the water. Dipper and Mabel both laughed seeing everything below her eyes go underwater as she slowly approached the beavers. Once there, she leapt out of the water and caught one in a hug laughing as the others scurried away. Jumping from the wood, she held the beaver to her chest and came up to Edward.

"Here is your beaver." She told him with a smile.

Mabel came up holding a flower crown before putting it on the beaver's head. "There."

"Guys focus, we're here to find the Gobblewonker." Dipper said.

"Aw Dip, just look at him." Cipher said with a bright smile. "The flower crown is a nice touch." Mabel smiled proudly before Edward held the little beaver with a laugh.

 **Those were the fluff moments I wanted to add. The rest of the story is the same. Also, two chapters at once. What? Anyway. Enjoy the finale or be like me and cry your eyes out.**


End file.
